Creepypasta the Fighters/SCP-076-2
Bio Long ago, there were two children of Adam and Eve. One was Cain, the other was Abel. When Yahweh demanded offerings. Abel offered a sacrificed lamb while Cain offered fruit from the ground. God accepted Abel's offering, which enraged Cain into murdering his younger brother Abel in cold blood. This has led to Cain being cursed by Yahweh to walk the earth for all of eternity. Meanwhile, during some time in his afterlife, Abel's soul was dragged into the Pastarealm where he was resurrected by the god, Mr. Creepypasta. His soul was twisted from a kind soul to the soul of a mass murderer. Now as a homicidal revenant, he violently attacks and kills anyone he comes across and can conjure up swords from thin air at his own will. He was later captured and imprisoned in a stone cube, currently kept in the SCP Foundation with the codename SCP-076, thus giving Abel the codename SCP-076-2. However, ages later, SCP-076-2 has broken loose from the foundation due to him being bored and wanting to kill more people, but this time, he wishes to kill others outside the SCP Foundation. Powers/Weapons SCP-076-2 is shown to possess superhuman strength, speed, and agility, being able to rip through a steel blast door, cover 64 meters of ground in seconds, swat bullets out of the air with a piece of rebar, survive multiple .50 caliber rounds to the head, and, most mysteriously, pull melee weapons out of apparently thin air. SCP-076 has even put up a fight against SCP-682, though he was killed in the end. "Abel" can be killed by severe damage, such as sustained heavy machine gun fire, but he will respawn in his coffin after between anywhere from six hours to twenty-five years, though he will be physically dead until the coffin is reopened. Movelist Special Moves *Sword Boomerang - SCP-076-2 throws a sword like a boomerang at the opponent. *Blade Wheel - SCP-076-2 spins his sword around at the opponent. *Spinning Top - SCP-076-2 spins like a top as he holds out his sword. *Bladed Deflector - SCP-076-2 uses his sword to deflect projectiles. *Double Slash - SCP-076-2 slashes the opponent downward then upward. *Torpedo Stab - SCP-076-2 throws his sword at the opponent as it twirls. *Sword Dance - SCP-076-2 slashes the opponent as he swings his sword at random positions. *Parry-Disappear - A counterattack/teleportation maneuver where as the opponent hits SCP-076-2 in the defending position, he disappears then reappears behind him/her doing a downward slash. *Throw - SCP-076-2 impales the opponent with his swords then kicks him/her away. *Reverse Throw - SCP-076-2 impales the opponent with his swords then throws him/her over his head. Super Move *Weapon Construct - SCP-076-2 creates either 2 swords, a katana, or a 2-bladed sword a la Darth Maul. Creepy Finishers *Sword Plant - SCP-076-2 decapitates the opponent with a swift slash from one sword. As the opponent falls, he unsheathes the second sword and plants both swords into his/her shoulders before he/she crumples to the ground. *Split Ends - SCP-076-2 picks up the opponent. He then gets out a katana and throws it further down the stage, with it landing on its tip. Then, SCP-076-2 pushes the opponent into the sword headfirst, slicing him/her in half vertically, the blade stopping at the chest. Friendship *SCP-076-2 juggles his sword with a subtitle appearing saying, "This stunt is being done by a fictional chara-I mean trained professional. Please do not try this at home." Poses Intro *SCP-076-1 crashes down onto the arena and an opening starts bursting out of the cube where SCP-076-2 emerges. He then draws his sword and says, "You will taste the sting of my blade!" Win *SCP-076-2 swings his two swords around. Victory *SCP-076-2 telekinetically holds his sword aloft and flings it down toward the offscreen opponent. He then says, "Let that be a lesson. Never attempt to break the Abel law." Win Quotes *"I will kill you." *"I bring death!" Arcade Mode Intro *It was just another day in the SCP Foundation facility when suddenly...*kaboom!* An explosion rocked the facility. The cube broke and SCP-076-2 was released. Nearby, a being that called himself CreepsMcPasta told Abel about a god that was gathering people to fight and the winner would get their wish granted. SCP-076-2 was ecstatic to enter. He would probably find a worthy opponent. Ending *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, SCP-076-2 was about to make his wish when suddenly, his brother Cain, AKA SCP-073, appeared to him. Mr. Creepypasta wanted the two to battle to the death for the winner will finally escape the horrifying realm and become the true owner of the wish. Despite being a savage battle, the outcome however remains unknown to this day. Notes *Moveset and backstory were made by Sprite-Genius. *His finishers are borrowed from Kenshi and Shujinko. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Creepypasta the Fighters